Web Real-Time Communication (WebRTC) has recently been added to HyperText Markup Language (HTML) standards (i.e., HTML 5) and is being supported in the latest Web browsers. WebRTC enables browser-to-browser applications for voice calling, video chat, and peer-to-peer file sharing without plug-ins.